RackaRacka
RackaRacka is a group YouTube channel, known mostly for their perilous stunts and gruesome brutality. It is run by two twin brothers, Danny '''& '''Michael Philppou, from Adelaide, South Australia. Characters throughout the Channel RackaRacka features a myriad of characters recognizable from various medias such as video games, televisions and movies. Often these characters, if they weren't already, are portrayed to be comically psychotic and violent, and even salacious. Ronald McDonald Ronald McDonald is the most famous of all the characters of the channel and the most recurring character. He is portrayed by the channel to make him a psychotic serial killer, a thrill seeker, a lecherous and incestous lover to his sister Daisy, or a lame superhero. One time Racka Racka made a video about him torturing famous YouTuber, HowToBasic. He is also the mascot of the channel. He is revealed in Halo vs Call of Duty, to be the Master Chief, when unmasked. Freddy Fazbear So far the newest character to the channel, Freddy Fazbear appears as the special main antagonist in the "Five Nights at Sesame Street" ''crossover. The animatronic is also the titular antagonist in the "Five Nights at Freddy's" franchise. This incarnation of Freddy is tremendously different compared to his original counterpart. Freddy Fazbear is one of the most violent and brutal characters on the channel. Sesame Street Characters RackaRacka made Sesame Street terrifying, especially in the videos, ''"Five Nights at Sesame Street" and'' "Ronald McDonald VS Cookie Monster". They also made an older video about the Cookie Monster literally was a monster because he hunted down anyone who was going to steal his cookies. 'The Burger King' The Burger King is Ronald's arch enemy. In the Burger King's debut in ''"Ronald McDonald BURNS THE BURGER KING!", Ronald, disguised as a Burger King mascot, dumps gasoline on the Burger King and lights him on fire during the latter's commercial. The Burger King is then seen again in Meet the McDonalds, ''where he is revealed to be horribly disfigured and attempted to steal a McDonald family recipe. He is eventually brutally killed by Ronald and Daisy McDonald. Scorpion Scorpion appeared in "''Mortal Kombat X Brutalities in Real Life", and the video was violent and not recommended for 9 year-olds. DC Super Heros The DC Superheroes (which are Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman) appear in one video called, "DC vs. Marvel". In that video, the DC and Marvel were fighting over tickets. Effects The special effects on RackaRacka's videos are very realistic and terrifying. They are typically shown to have gore and involve the use of explosives. Some effects have been revealed to have used even used heavier equipment, such as a helicopter (in “CAR FOOTBALL”) and a construction crane (in “Marvel VS DC (Avengers Battle!)”). Leaving YouTube On April 2nd 2018, the creators of the channel announced in their final episode of the channel's mini-series 'House of Rakka' that they were leaving YouTube due to changes in the platform's monitisation policies, and being unable to permenantly sustain their lives by living off of their earnings generated through the website. The channel is still currently active, however with no new uploads. Comeback Only two months later, RackaRacka posted a video called "Ronald Mcdonald PLAYS FORTNITE", confirming their comeback on YouTube. They are still currently posting videos, some of which thus far contain provocative themes towards YouTube’s policies, and petty jabs at the platform for demonetizing their channel. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers